谩骂
by GinnySue7
Summary: 金妮在一家咖啡店工作。德拉科是一个懒得打招呼的粗鲁顾客。《Namecalling》授权翻译，作者：claudemonet


**谩骂** **/Namecalling**

作者：claudemonet

译者：GinnySue

简介：

金妮在一家咖啡店工作。德拉科是一个懒得打招呼的粗鲁顾客。

类型：短篇完结

元素：浪漫，幽默

分级：T

字数：4,111

发表日期：2015年11月

这是一个早晨，这意味着「掠夺者之家」咖啡店很忙。所有人都在上班之前早早来到「掠夺者之家」购买咖啡，如果是秋季的话，还有上学之前的学生。九点之后，客流通常会减少，但是在午时又会增多，接着又减少。在伦敦一点好处也没有；他们或许没有连锁店，每个拐角可能都有一家星巴克，但伦敦的人太多了。在拿到咖啡之前，大多数人都是匆忙、疲惫和坏心情的。

金妮·韦斯莱是「掠夺者之家」的几个员工之一—高薪、老板好（哈利拥有这家小咖啡店），但顾客糟透了。中年生意人一直对她打响指，而年轻下流的男人给她取讨厌的绰号，比如甜心或宝贝，还想要她的电话号码。

当一位客人聊着电话走进来时，早高峰快过去了。金妮发现他感兴趣地看着菜单。他是一位新客人，并不是他们的常客之一。这个男人非常高，非常白，白金色的头发梳成了油头，还有一双冰冷的灰眼睛。他的白皙皮肤与他的黑色定制商务西装形成了鲜明对比。他一边讲电话，一边对金妮说："大杯黑咖啡，无糖，无奶。"

"好的。"金妮记下了新顾客的要求。"你能给我一个取餐的姓名吗？"

"德拉科·马尔福。"男人简单地说，然后对电话说道："不，我没和你说话。西奥—我在一家该死的咖啡店。"

这个男人的粗鲁丝毫没有让她困扰—很多顾客都很粗鲁。金妮在杯子上写下了他的名字，将它递给今天与她一起工作的卢娜。马尔福付了钱，拿走他的咖啡，没有给小费就离开了。

接下来的两周也是一样。大杯黑咖啡，无糖，无奶。一直打电话，一直很简短。金妮把他的名字写在杯子上，然后递给和她一起工作的人。他从来不给小费。金妮每天都看着他顶着亮闪闪的白金色头发、手中拿着热气腾腾的咖啡离开。

金妮累坏了。她昨晚熬了夜，接着又和赫敏一起看了《老友记》的回归季。客流几乎没了，金妮觉得很宽慰—她今天再也无法承受更多了。就在这时，他进来了。

在过去的两周里，金妮越来越不喜欢这个男人。他刻板、傲慢和粗鲁，有时让金妮火冒三丈。卢娜已经不把好的马克杯放在她附近了，免得被她打破。

"大杯黑咖啡，无糖，无奶。"这是他说出口的第一句话。不是"你好吗？"，也不是"早安"，甚至不是"你好"。

"你能给我一个取餐的姓名吗？"金妮单调地问道，将记号笔对准了外带的杯子。

"德拉科·马尔福。"一样简短。

金妮正要写下他的名字时，她改变了主意。她写了"公鸭·马尔福[1]"，然后将它递给了卢娜。马尔福在离开之前瞪了她一眼。她的胸中涌起了强烈的满足感。

故事一直这样继续。早高峰结束时，马尔福会拿着手机进来，直接点咖啡。名字也在不断变化。多克·毛啄啄。黑暗马琳。卓哥·码农[2]。

在一次相当棒的侮辱（阴茎有病[3]）之后，金妮意识到了一件事—金发男人认识哈利的未婚夫。

哈利的未婚夫是一个大人物—他叫汤姆·里德尔，是一个著名的政客。最初，金妮不喜欢这个男人；他的红眼睛、漂亮脸蛋和异常正式的举止太奇怪了。但他和哈利很合得来，金妮最终也就忽略了汤姆的奇怪性格。

那天，汤姆在商店里耐心地等着哈利出来，他们要一起出去吃早餐。卢娜将"阴茎有病"的咖啡杯递给了他，他又瞪了她一眼，让她的胸中涌起了奇妙的恶意。在他离开之前，他攥紧杯子停了下来，将电话从耳边拿开，对汤姆礼貌地点了点头。"里德尔先生。"

"德拉科。"汤姆喝着咖啡回答道。三个人一同看着他拿着电话离开，他的手掌紧贴着杯子写着"阴茎有病"的那一面。

"你认识那个人？"金妮撑在柜台上，期待地看着汤姆。

"德拉科？嗯，他的父亲卢修斯为我做事。你为什么这么问？"

"金妮喜欢他。"卢娜轻飘飘地说，将一缕金发掖到了耳后。

"我不喜欢。"金妮生气地回答。"我讨厌他。他狂妄又粗鲁！总是打电话，还从来不给小费。"

"他似乎也不怎么喜欢你。"汤姆对她扬起了眉毛，"为什么？"

"金妮总是在他的杯子上写不好听的名字。"卢娜对他说。"昨天是笨蛋马拉奇，而今天是阴茎有病。"

金妮的脸红了。大声说出来让它听上去更加幼稚。汤姆笑了起来，她瞪了他一眼。

"笑什么呢？"哈利凌乱的黑发脑袋从通往楼上公寓的楼梯门口探了出来。

"金妮在与德拉科·马尔福为敌。"卢娜对哈利说，"因为她喜欢他。"

"我不喜欢他，卢娜。"金妮冷静地说。她不喜欢他。他那么傲慢粗鲁，想到和他约会，她都会吐。

'谁说要约会了？'一个十分像赫敏的狡猾声音在她的脑海中问道，'卢娜说你喜欢他—可没说你想和他约会呀。'金妮故意忽略了这个声音。

"怎么与他为敌了？"哈利穿上外套，谨慎地问道。

"不在杯子上写他的名字，只写绰号。比如阴茎有病，或猴子博士。"

哈利哼了一声，将头发从眼前拂开。"金妮，别对客人粗鲁。尤其是德拉科·马尔福。"

"为什么尤其是他呢，亲爱的？"汤姆吻了一下哈利的脸颊，"投资他的公司了？"

"不是。"哈利笑道，"我不擅长投资，对医疗也一无所知。我考虑过撮合他和金妮！我邀请他来这里买咖啡，让他们熟悉起来。"

"什么？！"金妮瞪着哈利叫道，他露出了羞怯的笑容。"你想撮合我和那个家伙？！他很粗鲁！你怎么认识他的？"

"你也很粗鲁，金。"哈利欢快地说，"几个星期前，我在一场义卖会上遇见他的。相信我，如果你了解他，我觉得你会喜欢他的！"

哈利说她粗鲁，这让金妮有点目瞪口呆和生气。她不粗鲁！或者至少应该说，她只对活该的人粗鲁。在金妮沉默的时候，两个男人溜走了，听到门口的铃声，她才回过神来。

"我不敢相信他！"金妮咕哝道，"就好像我会和那个糟糕的男人约会似的。"

"你甚至不了解他。"卢娜提醒她，"他相当英俊呢。"

"如果你喜欢金发的话。"金妮厌恶地说，"无意冒犯，卢娜。"

"你确实喜欢金发啊。"卢娜笑着说。金妮对她做了个鬼脸。

余下的一天里，金妮都在想这件事。哈利怎么能认为他们在一起会很好呢？他们一点都不喜欢对方。德拉科很粗鲁，不尊重人，还不给小费。但是他很英俊，当金妮帮一个用"万人迷"这个名字的少年点单时，她想，明天把这个写在德拉科的杯子上会不错。或者德拉库拉。

第二天，德拉科没有拿着电话进来，也没有穿他那套黑色定制西装。他简单地穿了一件黑色T恤和黑色牛仔裤。墨镜挂在他的T恤领子上，他的头发也没有梳成油头，而是很凌乱。

"早上好。"他咕哝道，"我要大杯黑咖啡，不加奶油，不加糖。请给我外带。"

"你能给我一个取餐的姓名吗？"金妮怀疑地问道，她以毫不遮掩的好奇看着这个男人。穿着随意让他看上去十分不同，但却丝毫不减他的英俊。

"我认为你现在已经知道我的名字了。"

金妮在杯子上写下"德拉库拉"，然后将它递给了卢娜。德拉科看到它时，他哼了一声，在小费罐里放了五镑钞票，紧紧攥着杯子离开了，不过攥着的力度不如之前那么大。

接下来的几天都是一样—但德拉科不再穿便装，而是穿回了黑色定制西装。他很礼貌；他说"早上好"和"你好吗"，还有"请"！这太糟糕了。金妮十分困惑。他为什么换了个态度？德拉科似乎…很友好？无论让他改变的原因是什么，金妮都很喜欢。更多的小费意味着更多的钱。除了钱，金妮觉得，在不对他的混蛋态度生气时，她可以欣赏他的好皮相了。

但是，这种新态度让人好奇他为什么最初非要做一个讨厌鬼。她猜是因为他压力大；汤姆不是说他拥有一家什么医药公司吗？那会让人在早晨压力巨大…但仍然不能成为他的态度的借口。

他杯子上的名字一直改变，但金妮不再用任何冒犯性的名字了。德拉科继续光顾，留下小费，对金妮想出的新绰号发笑，还（在很少的情况下）调情？也就这些了。

一个星期后，当德拉科从卢娜手中拿走他的咖啡时，杯子上的名字（万人迷）又让他笑了起来，金妮发难了。

"怎么了，你这家伙？"她抱起胳膊问道，"我不明白这种新态度。最初，你粗鲁得要命，表现得好像有一根棍子捅进了你的屁股，而现在，你很礼貌，还给小费了！我不明白。为什么改变？"

德拉科有些惊讶和愧疚地看着她。"波特—哈利想撮合我们。我是说，一起约会。"当金妮什么也没说时，他补充道。

"我知道。"她简单地回答。

"哦，对。他指出我没有留下好印象。"他听上去有点腼腆。"当然，我也指出你同样粗鲁，我们为此产生了争论…但是之后，我觉得他或许说得对。我是粗鲁了；如果我的母亲知道，她肯定会生气。而且我被你所吸引—我是说，我仍然被你吸引，所以我才一直过来—但我喜欢你对我粗鲁。没人曾经对我粗鲁，就算我对他们粗鲁也是一样，因为他们，呃，他们害怕我—害怕我的家族。"

"说到重点了。"

"对，我至少想和你尝试一下。所以我不再做一个混蛋，而你也是。我为最初对你的态度而道歉。"他停了下来，等待她的回答。

"接受道歉。"金妮点点头，转身回去准备接待顾客。

德拉科没有离开。他迟疑了一会儿，接着咳嗽了一声。"我希望我可以邀请你出去约会。"

金妮有些惊讶地看着他—他真鲁莽，在道歉之后立刻约她出去？她打算拒绝，看着他离开，免得他真以为自己是什么"万人迷"。

但金妮真的有点喜欢他。他现在似乎挺好的，他还很帅…

"我会考虑的。"她最终说道。德拉科点点头，没有得到肯定回答似乎让他有点失落。他立刻道了别，然后低头离开了，他的手中紧紧握着咖啡。

接下来的几天，金妮休假了，她明智地利用了这些时间：拜访赫敏，在她的房间里大声放音乐，在家和她的哥哥们一起踢足球。只有当她独处时，德拉科才会闪过她的脑海。她仍然没有决定。一方面，当她最初遇到德拉科时，他确实是一个混蛋。另一方面，德拉科现在似乎很好了，另外，他很英俊—金妮知道，自己有时也是一个坏蛋，尤其是当她心情不好的时候。这才是整个谩骂事件的源头。

很幸运，第二天轮到金妮上班时，她已经做了决定。

德拉科走了进来，一如既往的黑色西装和浅色眼睛。他没有提起他们之前的对话，而是礼貌地点了咖啡。

"请给我大杯黑咖啡，不加奶油和糖。"

金妮为他下了单，快速在杯子上写了些东西，然后递给卢娜，卢娜看到她写的东西，对她笑了。

"你的咖啡，德拉库拉。"卢娜梦幻地说，她开始用金妮在他杯子上写过的名字叫他了。

德拉科道谢并接了过来，想看看金妮写了什么。当他抬头看着她，发现她有些尴尬地对他伸出舌头时，他笑了。

"我今晚给你打电话。"他笑着说。德拉科拿着咖啡离开了咖啡店，阳光洒在他的白金色头发上，他的杯子上写着金妮的电话号码。

 **「完」**

* * *

[1] Duck Malfoy.

[2] Dorko Moldroy. Dark Malerie. Drag Mannoy.

[3] Dick Malady


End file.
